Republic of Portugal
Portugal (officially named the Republic of Portugal) is a new republic in south-west Europe, on the Iberian Peninsula. It is the westernmost country of Europe, and although it only borders with Spain, it is close to Laginia and France. It was officially founded on 21/08/2033, which was the day the Portuguese Army and the government surrendered to both the rebels and Spain. The current army, navy and air force consists of a total of 39,000 active personell, which splits up into 11,000 air force personell, 13,000 navy personell and 16,000 army personell. History The Iberian Peninsula was inhabited by stone-age men in around 750 - 900,000 B.C. Portugal was a mixture of Celtic, Phoenician, Hispanic and Visigoth tribes. Around 500 B.C. to 200 A.D. the area was inhabited by Romans, but soon were crushed by rebels. In 700, the entire Iberian peninsula was inhabited by the Visigoths, whom had made a comeback. They were clueless as to how to rule such a big nation, and soon Moorish people ruled all of the peninsula, apart from the east coast where African Laginians had settled and claimed. By the 12th century, the peninsula was a mixture of Christian and Muslim towns, and bloodshed was everywhere. Out of the rubble, there were 3 distinct nations: Portugal, Spain, and the Laginian territories. From then on, Portugal remained Christain (unlike the Muslims of Spain and Laginia) and carried on, as a monarchy, to be one of the strongest countries in the world. In around the 16th century onwards, colonization had become important in the economy, and while there were disputes with Spain, England and France about northern America, Portugal took a huge chunk of south American, Amazonian land (currently named Brazil) along with a few minor African colonies. These were soon disbanded, although the language remained. The Revolution On the 21st of August, 2033, the communist regime that had started in 2017 was abolished in a gruesome civil war. It had started in late June, where protestors against the dictatorship started getting rowdy, and were then shot at with live calibre rifles on orders of leader Antonio Sergei himself. It resulted in 42 deaths and 113 injuries. This seemed to be the final straw of which the country and its neighbors could take; Spain immediately dishonored Portugal and declared open borders to Portuguese refugees. The action taken by the communist party was to close all borders in and out - with military checkpoints and helicopter patrols. Spain then realised that there was the problem of war growing, and fighter jets were dispatched to patrol the border, and military patrols became active too. Over the next month there was a cold war, until a large party of rebels, 12,000 men and women in total, became active - and villages and towns were overthrown, military officers assassinated. Portugal was put in a state of "Civil Emergency" - wages were cut, and soldiers were merciless. Being a traitor got one killed. Soon, the Spaniards moved in, providing aid to the towns on the north and eastern borders. A war was sparked. Another 3 weeks later, and the Portuguese army was fortified in Lisbon. The army was low on morale, and were being attacked by civilans, in the rebel group or not. It was a final attack by the rebels inside the parliament building itself that ended it all. A team of snipers and an assault team stormed the building from all sides, and the entire Communist party heads - all 75 of them - were brutally murdered. The army immediately raised the white flag, and a new set of party elections was held. The Spanish left the country, after giving €25,000,000,000 to help the Portuguese rebuild any damages. Economy Although the war managed to cost €19,000,000,000, Portugal is in a rather good economic situation. With the large bail-outs from Spain, Algeria and Brazil, it managed to have a period of no debt: later that month, stocks dropped and now Portugal is in debt again. It is, however, doing well economically for its size. At the moment, Portuguese gross domestic product is roughly €400,000,000,000. As a comparason, the state of Texas's GDP is around $1.5 trillion (exchange rates are almost equal). Texas is 4 times larger than Portugal,'' ''yet has only double the GDP of Portugal. Category:Union of Iberia and Colonies Category:Republic of Portugal Category:Playerstate Category:EOEP2 Category:Incomplete